


Of Claws and Kisses

by our_winter



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: But more smut, Claire is not Zach's aunt and Gray doesn't exist, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slightly Alternative Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_winter/pseuds/our_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach doesn’t know what he was thinking when he came to work at the Jurassic World, he wanted to scape his parents’ divorce and all the fights, sure, but why he came here it’s still a mystery even for him. However, he is damn happy when Owen presses him against the bungalow door, mouth hot against his, strong hands holding the boy in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Claws and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English, so if you see any wrong words or sentences please tell me. I hope you enjoy this. Feel free to leave a kudo or a comment (:

Zach doesn’t know what he was thinking when he came to work at Jurassic World, he wanted to scape his parents’ divorce and all the fights, sure, but why he came _here_ is still a mystery even to him. However, he is damn happy when Owen presses him against the bungalow’s door, mouth hot against his, strong hands holding him in place. He had heard about the raptors’ trainer since his first day in the island, but just met the guy when he started to work at the raptors paddock. Their first impression was not good and since then they had passed most of the time bickering about everything, today seemed like Owen had had enough.

_Zach was scowling at the raptors’ trainer and muttering under his breath when the man shoved him against the paddock wall, hand on his throat and looking as dangerous as the monsters inside._

_“What the fuck is your problem kid?”_

_The trainer hisses on his face, Zach’s body was trapped between two walls, one made of flesh and one of concrete, his gaze wandered from Owen’s stupidly green eyes to his mouth and back to his eyes._

_“None of your business.”_

_The man grunted and leaned closer, his face inches from Zach’s, the boy’s breath caught on his throat, cheeks flushed from the suddenly proximity of the other man, Owen grinned and leaned even closer, lips ghosting over Zach’s. He stopped breathing, lips parting, the man’s hands traveled from his throat to his neck and Zach went willing when he pulled his face, tilting his chin up. The press of lips against his was soft, like Owen was giving him time to push him away. He didn’t. His hands traveled up to hold the front of Owen’s shirt and pulled him even closer, the man ran his tongue along Zach’s lower lip making the boy moan and open his mouth for him, the raptors’ trainer deepened the kiss. It was like nothing he had ever felt, it was like his body was burning, like every breath sent a flame into his lungs._

This led them to Owen’s bungalow. There was a tension between the two since the beginning. Zach was too inexperienced to really understand what was happening, even if he caught himself thinking about Owen more than once in the last months, but the moment their mouths met he had no doubt of what he wanted.

Owen’s mouth moves to his neck and Zach draws in a deep breath, he circles his arms around the man’s neck, running his hands through his reddish brown hair, Owen captures the soft skin of his throat between his lips and sucks a big hickey there, making Zach moan and tilt his head to expose more his neck, Owen growls, actually _growls_ , and his hands travel from Zach’s waist to is arse, he lifts Zach like the boy weights nothing and he can’t stop the small yelp that leave his lips that the man captures on his own, he circles his legs around the other’s waist. His body is so, _so hot_ , he thinks it might combust any time.

He doesn’t have much time to look around when Owen places him into the surprising soft mattress, but he can see that the room is sparsely decorated, with a dresser and the bed only. Owen leans a little back and looks at him, his green eyes staring right into Zach’s chocolate ones, he looks at him like he means something, like he is valuable, and the boy just doesn’t know what to do with the feelings swirling into his stomach, his chest aches painfully and joyfully at the same time, no one had ever looked at him that way, no one had ever paid attention to him. He doesn’t know what makes him say the words, but he just feels like he needs to be honest with Owen.

“I’ve never done this before.”

His voice is small and breathless, for a moment he thinks that Owen hadn’t heard him but his entire body freezes and he leans a little more back.

“How old are you?”

His eyes are burying holes into Zach’s and he feels that Owen would know if he lied.

“I turned eighteen last week.”

The man frowns.

“Why you haven’t told us it was your birthday?”

Zach shrugs. His parents had stopped celebrating his birthdays when he was eight.

“Thought it wouldn’t matter.”

The frown deepens.

“Of course it matters!”

Zach doesn’t know what to do with the feeling that spreads inside his chest. Instead he raises his hand tentatively and rub Owen’s forehead till the skin is plain again, he gives the man a small smile.

“You can give my gift now.”

Owen just keeps looking at him, he looks like he wants to say something, to ask why Zach thought he didn’t matter, he can practically see the questions swirling inside Owen’s head, he cradles the other’s face between his hands and brings him closer till their lips are brushing, eyes locked.

“Later.”

He whisper, he is not sure if he wants to answer all of Owen’s questions but now he just wants to feel the man’s warmth and the way their bodies fit perfectly together.

“Later.”

Owen agrees and catches his lips. The kiss is slow, one of Owen’s hands cradling his jaw and the other placed on his waist, his fingers not even squeezing, just holding. Zach feels himself melting into the bigger man’s body, he runs his hands through his toned biceps and the firm muscles of his back. Owen is like a rock. Steady, calm and palpable. Zach just loses himself into his embrace, letting his warmth involve him like a blanket. He circles one of his legs around Owen’s waist and pulls him closer, needing more friction, their crotches rub together and Zach needs to break the kiss to let out a gasp, the contact sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine and his fingers squeeze Owen’s shirt. He needs more, he needs so much more. He needs to feel all of Owen’s skin against his, he needs to touch every part of the other’s body, his hands are almost ripping Owen’s shirt.

“Take it off.”

He whispers or pleads, he is not sure anymore. His mind is swirling with fire and desire. He just need Owen, he needs him so much. The raptors’ trainer lean back and Zach shivers from the loss of warmth but he completely forgets it when Owen’s take his shirt of and he is rewarded with the sight of his muscled torso, he raises his hands and run his fingers through the tanned skin, there are scars marking his body and Zach notes to himself to ask Owen from where every one of them came from. His fingertips trace a pale long scar that marks the side of Owen’s ribcage, the other man watches him with unreadable eyes, hands on each side of Zach’s head, he doesn’t move, he just lets the boy study his body. Zach leans forward and places his lips in the scar of a bullet on Owen’s shoulder, he feels the skin tremble under his lips, but he just runs his lips along the skin, dispensing pecks through his clavicle, shoulders, chest, neck and jaw. The trainer’s arms are trembling when he leans back and he has the feeling that it’s not from holding his own weight, Owen looks at him with hungry eyes and his hands come up to take Zach’s shirt of, when he tosses the garment aside the boy is suddenly aware of his own scrawny pale body and he wants to cover himself but then Owen’s lips are on his again, taking his breath away, teeth nibbling his lower lip and tongue running along his own.

He forgets how to breathe, forgets his lack of confidence and almost forgets his name, the world suddenly narrows and the only point of his life that matter is where Owen is touching him. The man’s hands are running along his sides, fingertips drawing patterns on his skin, his bare chest touches Zach’s and he is _so fucking hot_ , he digs his nails in the skin of Owen’s back, dragging the other even closer, Owen rubs his crotch against Zach’s making him moan low and needy, Owen does it again nibbling the boy’s neck at the same time, Zach almost sobs, his teeth scratching Owen’s ear and earning him a grunt from the other man. He smiles and does it again, dragging his nails down his back. Owen bites down hard on his neck, making the boy let out an involuntary yelp and then run his tongue slowly soothing the bruised skin. Zach is a shivering mess and wants so much more, he _needs_ so much more.

“Owen, please.”

He whispers.

“Shh, I’ll take care of you.”

With a last peck on his neck, the trainer start to make his way down Zach’s body; teeth scratches his nipples, closing around the tumid limb and pulling lightly before letting them slip free slowly making his back arches out of the bed; he can feel Owen’s smile against his skin and he tugs his short hair between his fingers; when Owen pecks his chest, leaving a trail of small hickeys till the soft skin of his abdomen, the smaller one lets out a half giggle half moan, Owen’s stubble _tickles_ and he can’t stop himself from writhing. The man smiles lifting his stare for a moment to catch his eyes before making his down and down, Zach opens his legs to accommodate better the other’s body, Owen stares right into his eyes while he takes the boy’s pants off slowly with his underwear. The man pecks his legs, nibbling his thighs and scratching his stubble along Zach’s navel, the boy moans and shivers shutting his eyes closed. The trainer teases him, kissing everywhere but where Zach needs him to kiss, he opens his eyes and hisses.

“If you don’t do something with my cock right now, I swear to God I’ll throw you inside the raptors’ paddock!”

Owen chuckles.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

Zach opens his mouth to reply but right then the man takes him whole into his mouth, he gasps for air, hands flying to Owen’s hair, he runs his tongue along the vein on the side of Zach’s cock, making the boy throw his head back in the pillow squeezing his eyes shut.

“Fuck.”

Owen lets his cock slip free with an obscenely plop.

“Later.”

He closes his mouth around the head of the boy’s cock sucking hard, Zach lets out a muffled cry, his chest raising and falling fast and heavy; he doesn’t see or hear Owen moving but he feels a slick finger rounding his entrance, teasing a little before slowly slipping inside of him, Owen lets his cock go and places a small kiss on his hipbone.

“Relax.”

It’s an odd feeling but not a bad one. The trainer moves his finger in circles, stretching Zach’s hole and slips another finger in when he is wet and loose while swallowing the boy’s cock again, Owen starts to scissor him, mouth slowly working on his cock, his free hand squeezing the boy’s thigh reassuringly, Zach spreads his legs even more to better accommodate the massive body between them. He can feel every muscle of his body pulsing, the tight bundle of nerves clenching around Owen’s fingers as a third finger is added. It burns and makes Zach’s body tense, he bites his lower lip trying to get used to the feeling, Owen searches till he finds a spot that makes him sees stars, a shot of hot white pleasure runs through his body making him cry out loud and arches his back out of the bed.

“Oh my God!”

He looks down and sees Owen grinning around his cock, he hits that spot again and Zach doesn’t know if he wants to keep looking or to close his eyes, his hips buck up and Owen places his free hand on his navel to keep him on place, the taller hollow his cheeks bobbing his head up and down at the same rhythm as his fingers, the boy’s thighs start to tremble and his virginity takes the better of him ‘cause he can feel the pleasure burning on his lower belly, his entire body clenching.

“Owen.”

Is the only warning he can give before he is coming, Owen swallows around his cock only letting him sleep free when his body stop trembling and his cock is too sensitive, he takes his fingers out and Zach feels suddenly hollow, but he ignores it and concentrate on stabilizing his breath. The raptors’ trainer leaves a slow trail of pecks along his thighs and up his body, the boy smiles lazily letting out a small moan when he sucks a hickey on his neck, he circles his arms around Owen’s neck and tastes himself on his tongue when he kisses him.

“Good?”

The man whispers against his lips and he grins.

“Awesome.”

He pulls Owen closer and his hard cock rubs against Zach’s thigh, he leaves a trail of small hickeys along the man’s neck while opening his pants and pushing them down till Owen’s cock slips free. He takes a moment to contemplate how beautiful the man under him is before Owen is moving away and sitting with his back to the headboard, he takes the lube bottle and slicks himself slowly, never taking his eyes out of Zach’s.

“Come here.”

The boy moves without thinking, he cradles Owen’s lap, hands holding his biceps tight, one leg on each side of Owen’s hips, this position seems so intimate, he nervously bites his lower lip and looks down, gentle fingers grab his chin and make him look up, green eyes stare right into his, with his thumb Owen pulls his lower lip free from his teeth and run his thumb along the bruised lip.

“Are you sure about this?”

Zach just nods and takes Owen’s finger between his lips, sucking slowly, the man’s eyes darken with desire and he drives the boy to a hungry kiss, lips demanding and hard, he circles his arm around the boy’s waist and places his cock against his entrance, but he stops there, he doesn’t move and Zach takes a moment to figure that he is waiting for him to take control. A feeling he’s not sure of what is spread inside his chest. He slides him hands to Owen’s shoulders so he can hold himself up and start to lower himself slowly on Owen’s cock, his hole burns and it’s like he’s being ripped apart, but he’s eager to reciprocate the pleasure Owen gave him, a big hand close around his soft cock and start to pump slowly, this helps and he takes a little more of the man’s length earning a moan of pleasure from the raptors’ trainer; he slides down a little more and Owen nibbles his earlobe, making him moan and takes the rest of his cock inside of him in one swiftly movement. He feels stretched and whole and vulnerable, he leans his forehead on Owen’s shoulder and tries to normalize his breath, Owen let go of his cock and runs his hands soothing up and down the length of his back, lips kissing tenderly the boy’s shoulder.

“Are you ok?”

He nods again, he doesn’t know how to do this, he doesn’t know how to make this as good for Owen as he made for him. He rounds his hips slowly, trying to demonstrate without words that he is ok with whatever Owen wants to do, he doesn’t trust his voice now, he isn’t sure if he’s going to moan or scream if he lets his lips part. Owen start to bucks his hips up in shallow thrusts, hand moving back to the boy’s cock and pumping in the pace of his thrusts; Zach moves with him, lips brushing the toned skin of his neck, fingers squeezing his shoulders and when he gets used to the length inside of him, he whispers on Owen’s ear.

“Harder.”

He knows Owen is going slow just because of him and he needs more, he wants to hear all the sounds the man can make. The arm around his waist tightens and Owen takes almost all his cock out before slipping back inside in one go, the grunt that comes out of the man’s lips is worth the burn on his hole, he circles his arms around Owen’s shoulders, clenching his fingers on the reddish brown strands and starts to move with him, meeting him down every time his hips bucks up, he studies the contrast of his pale skin against Owen’s tanned one.

“You feel so good.”

Owen whispers scratching his teeth on his earlobe before trailing a path of small hickeys and bites along his jaw and neck, Zach moan and bucks his hips down, Owen’s cock hitting that delicious bundle of nerves again, making the boy cry out loud. Owen holds him in place with both hands on his hips and starts to thrust hard, hitting the spot every time. Zach turns into a sobbing mess, his body tensing with every thrust, his arms tighten around the man’s neck, Owen is lifting his weight out of his lap with every thrust.

“Come for me.”

And like his body was just waiting that, he comes hard, spilling come on their bellies and clenching hard around Owen’s cock. Owen grunts and squeezes his fingers so hard that Zach is sure that will be bruises in the form of the man’s fingertips on his hips tomorrow; his hips stutter and he buries himself completely inside of Zach, filling the boy whole.

Zach has the feeling that his body will never move again, that all his forces had been drained out of him. He rests against Owen’s chest, cheek pressed on the warm skin of the other’s shoulder; the man runs his hands slowly up and down along his back; for a few moments the only sounds in the room are their breaths slowly coming back to normal.

“How are you feeling?”

“Gross.”

He murmurs against Owen’s neck receiving a chuckle in response.

“Let’s take a shower.”

Maybe he should protest, but he is too tired to think straight. He grimaces when Owen’s cock slip out of him and tightens his weak arms around his neck when he stands with him on his arms, Zach could swear he felt a kiss being pressed against his temple, but he blames his tired mind. Owen’s bathroom is so sparsely decorated as the room but the water is hot when it hits Zach’s skin and he melts even more into Owen’s body.

“Can you stand?”

He just hums in response, eyes already closed, he doesn’t need to look to know that Owen is smiling; the man places him on the ground but keeps a firm arm around his waist, Zach holds onto his shoulders again and suddenly all they had done come rushing to him, he can feel his cheeks burning but he thinks he can blame the hot water for that. Opening his eyes he dares to look up at Owen, although he is not looking at him, he is busy taking the soap and starting to run it through the boy’s body, his blush just deepens. _We just fucked for God’s sake! I shouldn’t be blushing now!_ But he is and he can feel Owen’s smile when he brushes his lips on the crown of his head.

“You don’t need to do this.”

He says softly. He is not used to people taking care of him, his parents always seemed more interested on their fights than on their son, and Zach had learned very early how to take care of himself. He never expects affection from anyone and he doesn’t know how to respond to tenderness.

“I don’t, but I want to.”

That shuts him up, he looks at Owen and the man has a small smile tugging on his lips, his hands are gentle where they are washing the boy’s body, and Zach lets him, lets him take care of him, lets another person set the pace of his life for a few minutes, or hours, considering that he had let Owen lead since their first kiss on the paddock. He lather his hands and runs his fingers along the firm skin of Owen’s chest, shoulders and back; he thinks that he would touch him for the rest of his life and would never get tired of it, his skin is surprisingly soft under his touch, he traces the scar on his ribcage slowly.

“What happened here?”

Owen doesn’t look down, his hands are steady on Zach’s hips.

“Bar fight.”

Zach slides his finger till the bullet hole on his shoulder and he hits the point one time. Owen face darkens and his voice is hard when he replies.

“War.”

“I thought you were in the navy.”

Owen finally looks down at him.

“This doesn’t mean I couldn’t get shot.”

Their eyes lock and Zach feels himself getting lost in the green sea that are Owen’s eyes. He doesn’t know how long they stay looking at each other but he yelps when cold water hits his back, they both rinse fast and get out of the shower. His hair is wet and splattered onto his forehead, he starts to gather his cloths when Owen steps out of the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

The boy looks back at him.

“To the dorms?”

“Why?”

Zach’s brows knit together and he stares agape at Owen for a few seconds.

“I didn’t think you wanted me to stay.”

His voice is more bitterly than he intended it to be, Owen face softens and he takes a step closer till he is standing in front of him.

“You are not just a fuck Zach.”

He doesn’t know what to say to that, he just keeps staring owlish at Owen, heart pumping fast and hard into his chest and a warm feeling spreads inside his stomach. Owen cradles his face.

“I want you to stay, and I mean it.”

Zach still doesn’t say anything, he surges forward and places his lips upon Owen’s, it’s just a brush but it’s answer enough for Owen, he circles his arms around the boy’s narrow waist and lifts him from the ground. He arranges their bodies on the bed, his chest to Zach’s back, arms circling the boy and pulling him more to his body, Owen is so big that he almost envelops him whole, he sighs happily sinking into the warmth. Owen interlaces their fingers, his thumb caressing gently Zach’s hand.

“Good night Zach.”

The boy shivers when the man buries his face into his nape.

“Good night Owen.”

His voice is soft when he replies and he thinks that maybe he found the reason for coming to the island.


End file.
